The Solution
by BeWhoYouAreScrewEverythingElse
Summary: When Blaine started at NYADA that fall he had expected a bit more attention, he's in New York now after all. But it gets to be a bit overwhelming, before he figures out a solution that ends up having long-term consequences. One shot. Lots and lots and lots of romance and Klaine.


**An apology to my followers: Hey so I felt really bad that I violated a rule before and got Come What May taken off. So I've written 3,000 words of future fluff. **** Enjoy. I've also reposted Come What May and made sure it's all good now so you can read it if you like.**

Blaine really doesn't like how much attention he gets. It's not like he isn't flattered, but he's happily taken and he would appreciate if the NYADA male study body (which happens to be 90% gay) would lay off for even just a day.

Ever since starting this past fall at NYADA, Blaine has been absolutely hounded by guys. Hounded. He knows part of it is because of his new look, and the tight pants. Kurt just says that it was inevitable that everyone in New York would just see how amazing and adorable he was. It still makes Blaine feel uneasy. He also blames Kurt.

Blaine had just barely moved into the loft when Kurt has said that he should have a makeover, it's a New York thing to do. Blaine doesn't point out that Kurt never had one, and that he's just coming up with excuses to use Blaine as his personal mannequin, because honestly, Blaine doesn't mind; until Kurt changes his hair gel. He has to admit though; the new haircut does look good on him. Blaine had never been quite sure what to do with his curls, but now they sit short on top of his head, with only a touch of gel holding them together. It had been distressing to not have his "helmet hair" for awhile, but he immensely enjoys Kurt running his fingers through his hair as they make out and falling asleep (or do other things) before bed. Blaine still has to pinch himself everyday because he can't believe that he gets to not only share his life, but home and bedroom with Kurt now, it's too good to be true. He also loves the leather jacket Kurt bought him and wears it every chance he gets. Along with these changes, he wears a Celtic ring on his right hand which his father gave him for graduation.

But just the other day he had been talking to one of his fellow freshman about the day's dance routine. He had begged that Blaine stay back and show him a move which Blaine obliged to do. They practiced the move for ten minutes before the student felt like he had it down, though Blaine couldn't really see how it had changed from before. Blaine was walking towards the bar to get his bag and put a sweater on over his tank when he felt a damp press at the back of his neck. He immediately lurched away to see the boy directly behind him, his eyes dilated.

"The way you move is so sexy; I wonder what you could do without your clothes on." Well he really didn't beat around the bush, did he?

Blaine had obviously begged off, explaining that he had a boyfriend. The freshman hadn't even seemed bothered and simply shrugged his shoulders and handed Blaine a card. He said that if he ever wanted to have a threesome than to call him, or it would be okay and his boyfriend wouldn't have to know. Blaine threw the card out on his way back to the loft and flopped down on the couch beside Kurt, moaning about his day. He thought Kurt would at least have been upset but he laughed instead.

"Same thing happened to me my first week. Don't worry, once you become more well known it'll die down because they'll know you're taken." Kurt had ended his statement with a smooch to Blaine's lips and he went back to reading while Blaine headed off to the bathroom to shower.

Only it doesn't, it gets worse. Blaine isn't too fazed because it isn't too common at first. But then it's his thigh being groped at Callbacks, a smack to the ass, and winks that occur way too often for Blaine's liking. Kurt doesn't enjoy it either, but he also doesn't let it bother him. Blaine thinks he secretly likes Blaine getting all of this attention, its further proof that Blaine has opportunities but doesn't act on them. Of course he doesn't, he's madly in love with Kurt, anything else would be ridiculous.

It had been almost three days since the last incidence and Blaine was starting to think that the NYADA were getting the hint as he become a more familiar face. He was staying late after dance class again and thinking about how next semester he'll get to share this class with Kurt since he decided to fast pace and take two dance courses his first semester. Blaine suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist which he knew wasn't his boyfriend's. He hadn't even thought his plan through before he was slipping his grad ring off his right hand and onto the ring finger of his left. He had then abruptly turned around and simply shown the student his hand. The student had immediately backed off and apologized before leaving Blaine to his personal rehearsal. Blaine had planned on taking the ring off right after, but he found that he kind of liked how it felt there, and it would definitely help ward off future suitors. So why not leave it there?

Blaine was getting changed in his bedroom at the loft later when Kurt got home. He was putting away his clothes when Kurt entered with a groan before flopping on their bed.

"Long day?" He asked before lying down beside his boyfriend, not caring that he was only in jeans. He would much rather join Kurt in the moment than finish getting changed. Kurt had seen him in less after all.

"Just tired from my class. Not everyone has boundless energy Mr. Anderson." He said, tapping Blaine on the nose with his finger. Blaine was just reaching up to push some hair away from his face when Kurt spotted the ring.

"Something you want to tell me?" He asks, fairly amused. Blaine blushes darkly but pushing hair off of Kurt's face.

"Turns out a ring on that particular finger holds certain ideas which the male NYADA students find unappealing."

"Ahh, now I thought you were just trying to send me a signal." Kurt said evenly, only teasing a little. Blaine's breath caught in his throat before he came to his senses.

"Well I _could_ do with a promise ring or something, since my birthday _is_ next month." Blaine said, figuring he knew what Kurt was getting at.

"Or something." Kurt repeated slowly. "You're really bad at hinting Blaine." He said, smiling. Blaine simply shrugged and gave him a lingering kiss before getting up to make dinner while Kurt headed to the shower. He knew Kurt didn't wear his candy wrapper promise ring out in fear of it ripping but he couldn't help but notice that Kurt didn't say anything later as Blaine's ring remained on for the rest of the evening. Blaine frequently caught Kurt looking at it with a thoughtful expression on his face. He didn't let himself hope though, they have only been back together for five months and he definitely didn't want to scare Kurt off. So he ate his pasta in silence, and pretended to not notice Kurt's quietness that night.

After that he simply left the ring on, and he did get hit on less though whether it's due to the ring or his popularity rising he wasn't sure and honestly didn't care.

His 19th birthday approached and Blaine was starting to get excited. Kurt had told him that he had planned for a special night alone the weekend before so that they could celebrate without all of their friends around, they would have a group over on Blaine's actual birthday later in the week.

So on that Friday Blaine put on his best dress shirt and blazer, accompanied with a pair of tight jeans as Kurt had requested. He had decided to leave his ring off since they were going out in public; he mostly just wore it to NYADA and sometimes left it on at home. His finger felt bare without it, and he often found himself fantasizing about a future with Kurt and a real ring.

They headed down to a nearby restaurant which Blaine loved but he knew Kurt didn't because it wasn't as formal; it _was_ Blaine's birthday after all. They shared a bottle of champagne after saying it was Blaine's birthday (luckily they didn't ID them because Blaine was sure their fakes wouldn't work). Kurt's hand shook at his poured their glasses slowly, and Blaine picked up in a slight tremor in his voice which he associated with drinking underage publicly.

Afterwards Kurt led him to Central Park and they walked around holding hands, just enjoying the mild November evening. Blaine had told him when he first arrived that he would love to be able to visit it at night when everything goes quiet and you can hear the leaves whisper as wind rushes through them. There was a string of lights around a pathway nearby, paper lanterns to be exact, which Blaine assumed had been set up and left after a celebration of sorts. The lanters created an orange glow around them as Kurt led him to a bench nearby. Blaine enjoyed watching the lights flicker across Kurt's face as they walked. The boys sat down together silence, just enjoying each other's company and the night sky. Kurt let out a shaky breath suddenly as he looked up towards the sky.

"I should give you your birthday present." He continued to look at the night sky, not meeting Blaine's eyes. Blaine knew better than to tell him that it wasn't necessary because he knew Kurt would have ignored him, so he remained silent. Kurt drew in a breath before opening his jacket pocket and pulling out a small box. Blaine grinned.

"You didn't have to get me a promise ring just because I told you too." He said teasingly, hoping to calm Kurt's nerves as he handed him the red box.

"It's not." Kurt mumbled. Blaine just became all the more confused. Was it a broach maybe? Was Kurt nervous he wouldn't like it? Blaine slowly opened up the red case as his throat suddenly filled with cotton. He knew from the corner of his eye that Kurt was looking at him, but Blaine couldn't look away from the two matching platinum rings in the case. Blood rushed past Blaine's ears and everything sounded fuzzy.

"I decided that I don't like the extra attention either." Kurt said finally. Blaine looked away from the rings to finally look Kurt in the eye. He was poised in a perfect poker face, but his eyes were prickling with tears. Blaine was distracted by a flicker of light off a nearby lantern. How had he not noticed before? Engraved into each one was a heart that had Blaine + Kurt written in the middle.

"I designed that in Grade 11 when we were at Dalton together." Kurt explained.

"I'm glad you kept it." Blaine said, his voice sounding weak. His heart pounded painfully as he gripped the case tightly in his hand. Kurt shrugged.

"I guess I knew I'd need it some day." And with those words, Kurt shifted off of the bench onto the ground before Blaine. Kurt pulled a pillow out from the bench underneath to put his knee on. Blaine can't help but chuckle at that, knowing Kurt did it so he didn't ruin his pant leg. That's when it hit Blaine, this is actually happening. He let in a shaky breath, and he wasn't sure if he could make it through this without breaking down. Looking at Kurt now, he knew he was having the same thoughts. Blaine's eyes began to sting with tears unshed.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," Kurt began, "It's been three years since you came into my life. You came at a time when I needed someone the most, and looking back now, I'm not sure whether I would have made it out of high school without you. And even though being without you had been the most painful experience of my life, I learned that I could survive eventually, but that I didn't want to. I didn't want to lead a life that you weren't a part of, it's not a life worth living." He seemed a bit more steady now, like he had rehearsed this many times before.

Blaine's hand shook as his grip around the case lightened; Kurt reached up and helped him hold it while putting his other hand on Blaine's knee. Blaine covered that hand with his own as he felt a few tears escape from his eyes. Kurt's eyes bored into Blaine's, begging him to understand the significance of this moment, but it was unnecessary. Blaine knew exactly where this was going and he was filled with so much anxiety that he was eternally grateful that Kurt took it upon himself to take this step. Though Blaine would have loved to preach his love for Kurt for days on end, he knew that he could spend the rest of his life doing that instead.

"Because you are everything to me, Blaine. My first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love, my only love. I know we've had our problems in the past, but these past few months have shown me that we can go through anything together and heal each other along the way." Kurt's speech sped up as he tried desperately to keep his voice steady. His eyes glowed with tears unshed, having more willpower than Blaine apparently. Blaine was just trying to hold the sobs in his throat down.

"What I'm trying to say is, Blaine, would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me? I promise to always love you, to defend you even if I know you're wrong, to surprise you, to always answer your phone call, to eat all of the cookies that you make me and not complain about you making me fat," Blaine let out a hysterical chuckle at that, loving the way that Kurt had flipped around his own words from so long ago. His entire body shakes as he waits impatiently for Kurt to finish. "and to kiss you whenever you want," Kurt leaned forward then and placed a shaky kiss to Blaine's lips before pulling back again and taking a deep breath. "but most of all, I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to give back a piece of the happiness that you have given me." His takes another breath before giving Blaine a new look. A more determined one as he finishes speaking. "Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

Blaine's head is nodding before Kurt has even finished speaking and finally lets out "yes" more than a few times when he gets his voice back. Blaine is smiling so wide that he's afraid his face will split, but he doesn't seem to care at that moment. Because he is looking at his Kurt, who is now his fiancé. Kurt's eyes are squinting shut because of how big his smile is, and Blaine sees tears leak out from the corners.

He launched himself at Kurt and wraps his arms snug around his back and presses his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt hugs back just as tightly, both afraid to let go, for this moment to end. Blaine has the box clutched tightly in his right hand. He leans back after awhile and starts pressing butterfly kisses all over Kurt's face in between saying "yes" again and again. Blaine knows that he is completely bawling at this point but he doesn't even care, because he is engaged to the most amazing man in the world. Kurt finally catches Blaine's lips with his own and they share a few slow presses, both too breathless to kiss properly and not caring that they can't.

Eventually they lean back just enough to slide each other's rings on which brings a whole new round of sobs for Blaine. Kurt just holds him to his shoulder and coos gently, letting him sob into his blazer.

"I'm sorry," he says after he's calmed down some. "It's just, this time last year I thought you'd never want to see me again." He's shaking still but it's subsided. Blaine was still trying to get used to them being together again, fearing that it was all a dream. Living together the past few months had been heaven, but there was always that niggling feeling in the back of his head saying that it wouldn't last; that Kurt would move on to people who are better or more interesting than Blaine.

"But honey, don't you know? I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt says fondly through his own silent tears, but it brings on a fresh set for Blaine. They get up off the ground and head back to the loft, both calming down from the cool night air, holding hands along the way.

"Where did you get the idea for the paper lantern?" Blaine asks him, honestly wanting to know.

"Hmm, just a dream." He says, offering no other explanations and going a little more starry eyed then he'd already been this evening. Kurt starts laughing and Blaine looking at his quizzically.

"If we're this emotional with a few words, imagine what our wedding will be like!"

"We're getting married?" Blaine asks, realization dawning on him again. "We're getting married. Kurt, we're getting married!" Blaine grabs Kurt's hands and starts bouncing up and down as they reach the loft. Suddenly, he can't contain his excitement and drags Kurt up the flight of stairs quickly until they reach the roof of the building. Blaine drops Kurt's hand so that he can run to the balcony edge and shout out into the night sky, "We're getting married!" They get a few distant hoots and hollers in response before Blaine is grabbing Kurt's hand again and pulling him back down to their floor.

"Well, I guess that answers my question. I've turned my boyfriend into a five year old." Kurt says giddily, not really caring as they enter their loft. Blaine quickly pulls the door close "Shush you, I'm your fiancé now and you're never getting rid of me" before pinning Kurt against it and devouring his mouth. Blaine almost loses his cool as he feels Kurt's hand in his hair, his cheek, his neck, and feels the cool metal that now accompanies it. His own left hand should feel different, but it doesn't, like Kurt's ring was always meant to be there.

The next Monday when Blaine gets to school he doesn't have to wear his grad ring on his left hand. And when he gets hit on, instead of just waving his hand without an explanation and hoping that the guy would make his own assumptions, he ends up gushing about Kurt and how they're going to get married in the spring after Kurt's 21st birthday and how they're both looking forward to living together without roommates next year and the theme and future baby names and pet they want to have.

It is safe to say that Blaine never gets hit on at NYADA ever again.

**Okay, this has to be the longest stream of gushing happiness I have ever written for these poor boys. Usually I'm putting them through a lot of angst. What is this? I hope you enjoyed reading this! **

**Sincerely,**

**BeWho**

**P.S. Oh Kurt, you're so sneaky; using the decorations from my CWM verse.**


End file.
